Ubergeek
|Image=Ubergeek.jpg |Realname=Greg Moran |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Keystone City |Gender=Male |Height=5'10" |Weight=175lbs |Eyes=Green |Hair=Red |Marital=Single |Occupation=Professional Card Player |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 001}} Ubergeek, real name Greg Moran, is a costumed criminal who first came to attention when he tried to kidnap the cast of Sumeria 5000. Using equipment and robotic assistants fashioned after fantasy and science fiction paraphernalia, Ubergeek is a somewhat more "campy" threat for the Justice League. History University Always a fan of science fiction and fantasy, Greg Moran was always what would be termed a "geek". After high school he attended Central City University to do an engineering course and, hopefully, learn to build the robots, laser beams and starships he'd fantasised about since birth. He also met a variety of fellow nerds who felt the same way as him in the university societies. However, Greg left university under a cloud with allegations of financial impropriety under his watch as leader of the science fiction society. Although never charged, the chaos caused by this led to him failing his course and leaving university. Transformation To Ubergeek Greg managed to make ends meet in a new way: becoming a professional card player in a popular trading card game, one of the few people in the world who can make a living doing so. However, he remained bitter about his life not taking the path he wished and become somewhat unhinged, detached from reality. Greg decided to use his superior mind, and the money he earned from his course, to achieve "his potential". However, rather than robbing banks or killing former enemies or other more mundane supervillain activities, this has manifested in actions such as kidnapping the case of a cancelled science fiction show so he can film his own episode, with him written in as the new star. Appearance Greg Moran is a late twenties human male with long, straggling ginger hair and a beard. His physique is not especially athletic, and his outfit does not especially flatter him. He wears a white karate gi and a black belt & headband. He also wears his Power Glove on his right arm. Powers Ubergeek's powers principally come from his equipment, modelled after items from nerd films, TV shows and computer games. * His karate gi, based off an outfit in a computer fighting game, has a built in force field which diffuses physical damage and renders him impervious to unarmed attacks from unpowered individuals as well as most small arms fire. * His pistol, a "faser" from a science fiction television show, has several settings including Stun, Injure, Disintegrate and Self-Destruct. * His energy sword, a "starblade" from a popular film series, is an excellent melee weapon. * His Power Glove, a converted computer game controller, has an onboard computer which he has used in the past to remotely operate other systems. Following an upgrade, it also seems capable of generating hard-light holograms of media characters. Despite not graduating in his engineering course, Greg Moran remains skilled with robotic design and is capable of building a variety of other gadgets given the time and equipment. Allies and Enemies Allies * Doc Otaku, provider of robotic assistants. Enemies TBC Category:Supervillians Category:NPCs